Porkers and the Mobs
by Dubstep
Summary: I dont even know. A vegetarian Zombie, Humanoid mobs, and a little pig... what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Porkers waddled around the town of minecraft players, passing through the streets and occasionally stealing an apple to eat. He kept walking until he reached the plains biome. There he wandered around, but was stopped by a thick, heavy, and smelly thing. Porkers looked up and he saw a zombie had bumped into him.

"OMFG!1!11 Its gonna kill me! ;O; Please don't eat me, ! I promise to be a good little piggy!" Porkers cried. The zombie took on a human form and stared at Porkers with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? I'm vegetarian." The zombie replied. This zombie human, with olive skin and dark green eyes, wearing a shirt with the I heart Zombies logo on it.

"A vegetarian Zombie? Since when do those exist?" Porkers asked. The zombie rolled his eyes.

"Since forever. Duh."

"Hey, zombro! Whats all the noise about?" A voice called from afar.

"Dude, you're taking forever!" a third voice howled.

"You gotta come see this! I found a piggy! He's so cute!" Zombro called back. There was a hissing sound, and a humanoid enderman, wolf, and creeper poofed into sight surrounded by Enderman teleporty-dust. The Enderman was a girl with brown hair and hazel-brown eyes that kept flashing purple. The creeper was also a girl, with caramel colored skin and dark brown hair. She was wearing a green creeper hoodie and jeans. The male was a tanned humanoid wolf with the anthro ears and tail thing goin' on, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Its so cute!" The ender-girl exclaimed, and hugged porkers, much to his content.

"Why isss it here?" The creeper-girl asked, unintentionally hissing. It was in her nature.

"I don't know, but can we eat it?" The wolf-boy asked. Porkers jumped back, and morphed into a human, wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a green beanie over brown hair.

"Well excuse me! I don't think you'd like it if I ate you!" Porkers exclaimed. Zombro sighed, and put an arm around Porkers' shoulders.

"Welcome, to the league of Mobs." Zombro laughed. Everything got all video-game cartoony-style with the character pictures and their profiles.

"**First up, we have Zombro. Species, Zombie lord. Gender, Male. Sexuality: Classified-"**

The creeper-girl burst out laughing, only to be stopped by a cold glare from Zombro.

** "Description: Just look at him for notch's sake. Diet: Vegetarian."** Zombro smiled, and the profile changed.

"**Second, we have Frozen Dmetri Dawn. Species, Creeper queen. Gender: Female. S-"**

"Program, delete sexuality part from all profiles!" Frozen yelled.

"**Description: Look at her. Diet: Omnivore."**

** "Third, we have The Enderqueen Shado. Species: Enderqueen human. Gender: Female. Description: Look at her. Diet: Omnivore."**

** "Last but not least, Chowder. Species: Wolf king. Gender: Male. Description: A humanoid wolf. Srsly. Diet: Carnivore."**

Porkers shuddered at the last part, and shifted closer to Zombro.

"Welcome. Now you're one of us." Zombro said.

"But what if I dont want to be one of you?" Porkers asked. Frozen started hissing, and she seemed to be flashing.

"Point taken!" Porkers called.

"Group photo! Go!"

Everyone jumped up into the air and took an epic freeze-frame shot.

"Bleh bleh bleh, I'm gonna burn down all of minecraft! RAAAH!" An enderdragon roared from beyond. THE END (or is it?)

**Yeah...I dont even know**

** Im taking OC's though, just send me a PM and I'll get back to you**

** *explodes***


	2. Chapter 2

The enderman flailed around, looking like he was going a little troll dance.

"RABARABA!1!11!2" It roared. Zombro rolled his eyes and looked at the other mobs.

"Its not my turn!" Zombro exclaimed. There was a quick shouting of "not it!" and suddenly, all eyes were on me.

"Hey, Porky. Itsss your turn." the creeper girl hissed. I sighed and turned back into a piggy, and charged at the enderdragon, ramming into it head-on.

"OMFG!" The Ender-Dragon roared, and looked down at me. "What kind of person hurts someone else! What's wrong with you?! That really hurt!"

I nudged him again with my head.

"OMG! Stop that naow! It hurts!" The ender dragon cried. I lifted a hoof, and prodded him really hard. The ender-dragon started bawling and ran away, screaming something about coming back to eat me later. Yeah right.

"Good job, Porky!" Shado called, teleporting me back to the group. For some reason, the creeper girl wasn't with us. I looked around for her, and she was where I'd hit the dragon, staring at something shiny.

"Frozen! What did you find?" Chowder asked.

"Diamond. Its so..shiny." Frozen replied, and promptly sat on the diamond. "Its mine naow. Shoo. Go find your own diamond."

"B-but its rightfully mine!" I cried. Frozen hissed and started blinking again, so I backed off and let her keep the diamond.


	3. wtfbbq

Porkers waddled around like a duck, back in piggy form.

_**Suddenly, a wild ender-human appeared.**_

"Who said that?" Porkers asked.

"The narrator. Duh, you should know that by now!" a random voice retorted. A random male ender-human popped out of the shrubs, followed by an orange-haired creeper girl.

"Um...Zombro?" Porkers called over his shoulder. The ender-boy frowned.

"Excuse me, but _what _exactly are you?" He asked, with a sarcastic tone. Porkers flailed, returning to a human form.

"I'm porkers the pig! Nice to meet'cha!" He exclaimed, sticking his hand out for either the girl or the boy to shake.

"Yeah, no. I don't shake hands with.._pigs._" the creeper-girl hissed. Frozen randomly poofed out of the air, losing balance and faceplanting on the ground.

"OHMAHGAWD THAT WAS PAINFUL ;0; FML!1!2!112!" Frozen cried, but stopped immediately when she saw the creeper-girl.

"Hrm.." she hrm'ed(new word!). "What's your name?" The greeper girl looked a bit confused.

"Zoey." she replied. Frozen promptly poked Zoey in the face, right between the eyes.

"OW! Wtf was that for?!" Zoey exclaimed. Leo stepped up and half-shoved Frozen away.

"Don't you ever do that to her again." He growled, with an expression like :U

"wtfbbq, I was testing her." Frozen exclaimed. Zoey immediately poked Frozen, in the face, smack-dab in the middle of her forehead.

"Hey!" she yelped, and promptly began a poking battle, between Zoey and Frozen.

Porkers looked at Leo, and got an unimpressed face. (:I)

_** "**_You want to go get some lunch or somethin'?" Porkers asked.

"Sure, you got any bacon around here?" Leo asked. Porkers screamed and ran around in circles, until he randomly pased out.

"Riiiiiight. That's totally what normal mobs do." Leo said to himself, and looked back at the girls who were ruthlessly poking their opponent's faces. He sighed, and randomly passed out of boredom.

**I have no idea. What even-**

**whatever, I'm just gonna go with it**

**Poke battle! Get it?! Like pokemon?! Pokebattle?! I didnt even think about that until after finishing the chapter.**

**:D so yeah**


End file.
